Harry Potter e os Espiritos Elementais
by Tatytah Van Phailaxies Potter
Summary: Novos poderes, novos amigos, novas profecias. Chegou o sexto ano do trio de ouro e com ele descobertas e poderes se renovam. As perdas sofridas trazem conseguencias psicologicas que precisam ser superadas.É hora de se preparar para a guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1 : O sonho e o despertar

A madrugada já estava alta e o n 4, da Rua dos Alfineiros estava totalmente silencioso, quando um pio alto se fez ouvir na fria noite, os olhos da belíssima coruja branca, mesmo a tal distancia, enchergavam seu dono sentado ao para-peito da janela, sabia que ele não poderia vê-la, mas notava o aumento de seu poder e sabia também que ele podia senti-lá  
Edwiges entrou pela janela e pousou no ombro do garoto. Harry Potter, agora com 16 anos, possuía músculos bem definidos causados pelo quadribol, os olhos estavam cada vez mais profundo, e através deles se via uma área de paz e desespero, de dor e amor… Algumas coisas continuavam as mesmas em Harry, como por exemplo sua humildade, lealdade, justiça, era um coração puro,  
Harry olhava tristemente para a bela lua cheia que iluminava o aposento e imaginava o quanto Lupin, seu ex-professor de DCAT e também um velho amigo de seus pais estava sofrendo naquele momento, Harry sentiu gotas de lagrimas caindo, era difícil pensar nos pais e em Sirius, que havia sido assassinado a menos de um mês e não chorar. Engolindo as lagrimas, perguntou a Edwiges:  
_Fez boa caça?  
Ela piou alto e na mente de Harry uma voz feminina e familiar foi ouvida:  
____Você sabe que sim_

A algumas semanas Harry descobriu sua ligação com os animais quando fez um breve c omentario com Edwiges e a 'voz' dela lhe respondeu meltalmente, não sabia de onde isso vinha, mas foi essa ligaçao que o manteve longe da loucura.  
_Você é uma gulosa Edwiges  
Rindo os dois sairam da janela. Harry se deitou na sua cama e a coruja foi para seu poleiro, agora ela nao ficava mais em gailosas.  
_Boa noite Ed.  
____Boa noite, pequenino__  
_Fazendo uma leve careta, Harry se entregou aos olhos de Morfeu, sobre vigilancia atenta de sua querida amiga.

"_Se encontrava em um lugar estranho e desconhecido. Era um maravilhoso jardim, a sua volta 4 pessoas flutuavam em posição de lótus, Harry os olhou intrigado, cada um tinha uma capa de uma cor e olhavam para ele de um modo que se sentia como se tivesse sendo atravessado.  
___Quem são voces?  
_ Olá, jovem Potter. Nós somos os guardiões dos Espíritos Elementais-__disse a mulher de vermelho__- Meu nome é Kalindrar, sou a Deusa guardiã do Espírito Elemental do Fogo, representado pela Fênix.  
_ Meu nome é Ariane, e sou guardiã do espírito da água, representado pelo golfinho. -__ o homem de azul falava e lhe olhava de modo sereno__  
_Sou Tetrus, o Deus guardião de Espírito da Terra, representado pelo lobo. -__Disse o de marrom__  
_Por Ultimo, sou Hirpus, Deus guardião do espírito do Ar, representado pela Harpia. -__disse o de capa branca_

__Isso é um sonho?  
_Sim e não... -__disse Tetrus__  
_Como assim?  
_Não é por ser um sonho que não é real Harry, estamos aqui para te ajudar. -__respondeu Ariane__  
_Me ajudar no que?  
_Meu garoto, você tem grandes poderes e também grandes problemas, assim como seus pais já tiveram, eles foram elementais perfeitos, mas o poder de ser elemental também traz responsabilidades. -__ uma voz forte mas ao mesmo tempo doce e feminina falou, Harry olhou em sua direção, era a mulher da Capa Vermelha, Kalindrar, a Guardiã do fogo__  
_Perfeitos?Como assim?E quais são essas responsabilidades?  
_Existem 3 níveis elementais:  
Nível primário: Quando o Elemental controla somente um elemento;  
Nível intermediário; Quando controla 2 elementos;  
Nível perfeito: Quando o elemental controla todos os elementos. - __disse Hirus, o Guardiao do Ar.__  
_E meus pais eram do nível perfeito?  
_Eram, esse é o nível mais raro... Pouquíssimas pessoas chegam a esse nível, elas são muito bem escolhidas pelos espíritos elementais. Seus pais e agora você foram algumas dessas pessoas, e hoje no mundo tem mais dois elementais perfeitos em algum lugar. -__falou Kalindrar__  
_Vocês não podem me dizer quem são?  
_Sinto muito meu querido, mas não podemos - __Kalindrar disse novamente__  
_Por quê?  
_Porque essa é uma de suas missoes Harry. Você tem que encontrar essas pessoas para lutarem com você contra Tom Riddle. Você tem que acabar com essa guerra e por mais difícil e contra nosso ser seja infelizmente nos temos que dizer que você tem que mata-lo!-__disse Tetrus, o Guardiao da Terra_

__Por causa da profecia?  
_Não Harry, por você! Diga-me você conseguiria viver em paz tendo Voldmort a solta?Com seus amigos correndo risco?  
_Não!  
_Por isso você tem que mata-lo, não é por causa de nenhuma profecia e sim por você - __disse Ariane.__  
_Harry, tem mais uma coisa que você precisa saber antes de ir. - __disse Kalindrar__  
_O que?  
_Os seus pais e Sirius eram Cavaleiros de Dragão.  
_E no que isso vai me ajudar?  
_Uma hora você vai saber, agora temos que nos despedir. Ah, só mais uma coisa, relaxe, assim o despertar será mais fácil e menos dolorido. Adeus Harry Potter, sempre que precisar saberá como nos encontrar.  
__O mundo rodou em baixo dos pés de Harry, e depois só veio a escuridão__"  
_

Os Durley acordaram assustados, com os barulhos de explosões vindo do quarto de Harry, foram ver o que acontecia, ao abrirem a porta do quarto se assustaram e se maravilharam com a cena. Harry flutuava acima da cama com uma grande áurea dourada o envolvendo, de seu olho saiam 4 raios, um vermelho, um marrom, um azul e um branco, os raios rodeavam Harry destruindo e criando objetos, o quarto tremia e a forca das luzes só aumentava, ouviram barulho de passos e um homem de oclinhos meia lua e uma gigantesca barba parou na porta do quarto, ele inspirava confiança e calma, mas seus olhos se assustaram com aquela imagem magnifica, que ficaria pra sempre em sua memoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Um novo lar

Dumbledore olhou para Harry em um misto de fascinação, medo, orgulho e surpresa, enquanto as luzes somente aumentavam.  
_O que faz em minha casa? – explodia Tio Valter  
Dumbledore ignorou o Sr. Dursley, e com os olhos refletindo toda sua preocupação o velho homem continuou observando Harry, sem nem ao menos desviar o olhar, este parecia estar em grande agonia e se contorcia no ar. Do seu corpo saiu primeiro uma Fênix, que piou alto e começou a girar ao redor dele voando glamorosa, o raio vermelho ficou mais escuro e sua cicatriz começou a brilhar em uma luz dourada, logo em seguida um golfinho se desprendeu de seu peito, fortalecendo o raio azul e imitando a Fênix, ficou rodando Harry no ar, logo em seguida saiu um leão, fortalecendo o raio marrom e acompanhado as duas companheiras, por ultimo saiu uma Harpia, que fortaleceu o raio branco e ficou rodando ao redor de Harry como os outros três.  
Os 4 raios se uniram e se transformaram em dourado, Harry com um ultimo grito de dor começou a flutuar para baixo, lutando para ficar acordado, e apoiado pelos 4 chegou a cama eles voltaram para o seu corpo. Dumbledore se aproximou lentamente e abraçou o corpo de Harry.  
_Professor? Não me deixe sozinho - implorou Harry com a voz fraca  
_Shiii... Se acalme meu menino, já vamos sair daqui, não vou te deixar sozinho agora.  
Se acalmando ao ouvir essas palavras Harry adormeceu.

_Sr. Dursley. Seu sobrinho vai precisar de muitos cuidados nesse momento, pois ele acabou de ter um despertar mágico, eu gostaria de pedir sua ajuda, preciso levá-lo daqui.  
_Eu não vou ajudar esse moleque. –Respondeu Dursley  
_Sra. Dursley poderia me ajudar?  
_Claro!  
_Ótimo, por favor, coloque todas as coisas do Harry em seu malão, ele vai comigo.  
_Certo Dumbledore. - disse Tia Petúnia. Correndo para fazer o que o bruxo tinha pedido.  
Enquanto isso Dumbledore, conjurou novas roupas e com um feitiço colocou elas em Harry, logo depois do nada fez um copo d'água surgir, que derramou na boca do moreno. Sr. Dursley e Duda olhavam para a varinha de Dumbledore extremamente assustados e foram ajudar Sra. Dursley.  
Quando o malão estava pronto, Dumbledore abraçou Harry, segurou firmemente o malão e apartou.  
Chegou ao portão de uma verdadeira mansão que se abriu automaticamente ao sentir a magia de Dumbledore. Entrou na casa e subiu 2 lances de escadas, parou em um dos quartos do corredor. O quarto era todo de cores claras e com muitos pôsteres de quadribol, havia uma grande cama de casal, uma escrivaninha com um computador e uma cômoda com TV uma grande estante com muitos livros dava o toque final, no banheiro tinha uma grande banheira que parecia maravilhosa. Dumbledore deitou Harry na cama e saiu do quarto deixando a porta encostada.

Harry acordou atordoado, olhou para o lado e um grande relógio marcava que já passará do meio dia ele não sabia onde estava, mas se sentia estranhamente seguro, A cama era extremamente confortável, o quarto estava a seu gosto, parecia q tinha sido feito para ele, misturando o rústico com a tecnologia. Forçou sua mente a lembrar onde estava, ele sabia mais ou menos do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, pelo menos ele achava que tinha sido na noite anterior, já que não sabia há quanto tempo estava dormindo, lembrava de Dumbledore dizendo q tudo ficaria bem, lembrava da dor, da agonia e da felicidade. Ouviu um barulho na porta e levantou rapidamente fazendo as costas estalarem então viu que estava com o peito enfaixado.  
_Ola Harry!Que bom que acordou!  
_Professor?Onde estou?Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?Por que estou enfaixado?  
_Acalme-se Harry!Bom primeiro você esta em minha casa, dormindo há 1 semana e esta enfaixado porque se queimou.  
_Como assim me queimei?  
_Harry você se lembra do que aconteceu?  
Harry fechou os olhos tentando se lembrar, então toda a cena do sonho e do despertar veio a sua mente.  
_Lembro professor.  
_Bom eu acho que durante o seu despertar na saída dos animais eles te marcaram, até porque esta não é uma queimadura normal, ela é como se fosse uma tatuagem.  
_Uma tatuagem?  
_Isso, tire a faixa para você ver.  
Harry tirou e o que viu o assustou... Um grande e decorado pentagrama estava tatuado nele¹.

_Mas como isso aconteceu Professor?  
_Isso Harry eu ainda não sei te explicar.  
_O que houve comigo naquela noite?  
_Você teve um despertar mágico Harry  
_E o que é isso?  
_Você acordou um poder adormecido... No caso você acordou seu poder elemental. Você sonhou com algo aquela noite?  
_Sonhei. Era um lugar calmo, lindo...me passou uma tranqüilidade incrível, era como se tudo fosse muito certo. Tinha quatro pessoas, eles me explicaram sobre os elementais e disseram que meus pais e Sirius eram Cavaleiros de Dragão.  
Dumbledore olhou surpreso para Harry.  
_Bom Harry, isso explica muita coisa!  
_Como assim professor?  
_Outra hora eu te explico, agora tenho que sair, preciso ir a um lugar. Harry essas ferias você passará comigo está bem? Essa é sua nova casa!  
_Obrigada professor! – disse Harry sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

O diretor saiu do quarto e Harry deitou novamente pretendendo voltar a dormir.  
Ouviu um leve pio na cabeceira da cama.  
_Edwiges?  
__Que bom que acordou pequenino!Deixou-me preocupada. Nunca mais faça isso_  
_Me perdoe minha amiga, não pretendia preocupar ninguém.  
__Agora durma meu querido... Você precisa descansar. Quando acordar conversaremos. Dumbledore trouxe todas as suas coisas pra cá, não que adiante algo. Aquelas roupas do Duda ficam ridículas em você. Descanse pequeno, terá uma vida nova a partir do momento que acordar._  
Com um meio sorriso no lábio, Harry adormeceu.

Fim do Capitulo

N/A: Gostou do capitulo? COMENTA!

¹tatuagem do harry: http: / / lh4. ggpht. com/ _ 1ur4X2hVW_ A/ S9TD9mJl05I / AAAAAAAAADc / JcleDCjo7t4 / tatuagem _ pentagrama 2. jpg(copie e cole no navegador tirando os espaços)


	3. Chapter 3

A Novata

Por volta dá meia - noite, na janela de um quarto mal iluminado por uma pequena luminária, em um apartamento numa das ruas de Londres, uma garota pelas voltas de seus 16 anos olhava, sentada em uma poltrona, o final da rua. Ela era morena com algumas mechas de cabelos loiros, seus olhos eram azuis vivos como os de uma piscina e tinha uma cicatriz no pescoço, marcas dolorosas de seu passado... marcas que ela preferia não ter. Eram raras as vezes que naquele lugar sem movimento, alguém saísse à janela, principalmente àquela hora da noite, ainda mais porque os residentes da Rua tinham o costume de dormir cedo.  
O nome daquela garota, conhecida por todos os vizinhos, devido a seu "estranho comportamento", era Elizabette Enil Collariuns ela morava com a avó em seu apartamento já fazia 14 anos, e esse era um dos motivos para ser considerada anormal, pois todos os outros moradores da pequena Rua moravam ali desde que nasceram. Os motivos pela qual ela mora com a avó eram desconhecidos por todos e infelizmente desde pequena ela era descriminada até entre as garotas de sua idade, afinal, ela era a estranha, a sem passado.  
Um foco de luz despertou Elizabette, ele sobrevoava pela rua ate um isqueiro que um homem aparentando idade segurava, ela se ajeitou na poltrona vendo todos os focos de luzes dos postes apagarem. Depois veio a escuridão, logo ela ouviu passos e um toque na porta, sabia que sua avó já estava dormindo e por isso foi silenciosamente abri-la.

Logo que Elizabette abriu a porta, viu um velho homem parado sorrindo para ela, com óculos de meia lua a observando, serenamente. Aquele homem podia ter uma aparência estranha, mas para ela, ele era um velho conhecido.  
_Ola Liza, posso entrar?  
Liza, aquele era seu apelido, que há muito tempo não ouvia, pois a sua avó ou seus professores não tinham esse costume.  
_Claro, Alvo, fique a vontade!  
Alvo Dumbledore, esse era o nome daquele homem, que também era diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e também um bruxo muito bem visto em seu mundo.  
_Como vai, Liza?  
_Como sempre Alvo... Mas o que queria falar comigo?  
_Bom Liza, eu sei que ate ano passado você tinha aulas com o Mestre Kein, onde aprendeu magia e aprender a controlar e utilizar seus poderes elementais, por sinal como eles estão?  
_Meus poderes estão cada vez mais controlados!  
_Que bom minha criança. Bom, vim aqui lhe dar uma sugestão... Gostaria de ir estudar em Hogwarts?  
_Mas Dumbledore, eu teria que começar do 1º ano?  
_Claro que não! Você sabe mais que muitos alunos do 7º ano!Vai direto para o 6º!

_Então eu aceito,querido professor Dumbledore!-Disse ela brincando e fazendo uma pequena mesura  
_Ótimo, então venha comigo, Srtª Collariuns – disse ele entrando na brincadeira e oferecendo seu braço para ela- pois ira para a minha casa, onde ficara ate mês que vem para embarcar para a escola...  
_Por Merlin, nem acredito que vou ficar naquela casa maravilhosa!É o mesmo quarto de sempre?  
_Claro querida.  
_Vou arrumar meu malão, já volto.  
Liza subiu correndo as escadas. Seu quarto estava como sempre uma verdadeira bagunça, mas ela sabia muito bem como dar um jeito.  
O clima começou a se agitar. Liza estendeu sua mão.  
_Ar, me ajude, preciso de velocidade  
Um vento forte começou, parecia que o ar perdia sua força deixando mais fácil a locomoção. O vento começou a levantar as coisas e colocá-las no malão de Liza.  
_Obrigada Ar.  
Liza desceu com meu malão levitando atrás de si.  
_Como vamos? - perguntou ela  
_Apartaremos, é claro!  
_Ah não!Odeio aparatar!  
_Deixe de reclamar e vamos logo!  
Rindo, os dois deixaram a casa, deixando um bilhete para a avó de Liza, sabiam que ela não se importava.  
Dumbledore abraçou Liza e juntos aparataram.

Fim do capitulo

N/A: Capitulo pequeno, eu sei, me desculpem...os proximos serão maiores, prometo

COMENTEM!


	4. Chapter 4

Uma nova moradora na casa

Harry se levantou, ainda era madrugada, foi até o banheiro, tirou o pijama e entrou na imensa banheira de hidromassagem. Ligou todas as espumas, a água era relaxante, lhe dava paz, vazia com que se sentisse seguro. Passou um longo tempo na banheira, quando saiu já começava a amanhecer. Durante todo o tempo se perdeu em pensamentos sobre seus novos poderes. Colocou uma roupa limpa e resolveu descer, conhecer o resto da casa. A "tatuagem" não doía como antes, nem a notava mais. Desceu as escadas e seguiu pelo corredor, foi parar numa maravilhosa sala de jantar, onde um pequeno elfo domestico arrumava a mesa.  
_Senhor Potter! – Exclamou o elfo, com uma exagerada reverencia. Seu nariz quase encostando no chão.  
_Dobby?  
_Como vai Harry Potter, meu senhor?  
_O que está fazendo aqui Dobby? Não trabalha mais em Hogwarts?  
_O professor Dumbledore me pediu para trabalhar com ele, para cuidar de Harry Potter, meu senhor!O senhor deseja tomar seu café-da-manhã?  
_Eu adoraria. Cadê o professor Dumbledore, Dobby?  
_O professor saiu durante a madrugada para buscar alguém meu senhor. - o pequeno elfo se agitava pela cozinha  
_Quem Dobby?  
_Não sei meu senhor!Deseja sentar para comer agora?  
_Quero sim Dobby, obrigada.

Dobby serviu o café e saiu, Harry notou que, como sempre o café era extremamente exagerado. À sua frente estavam torradas, panquecas, pães, geléias das mais diversas, sucos tanto bruxos quanto trouxas e muitas outras variedades, incluindo vários tipos de café. Harry terminou de comer e seguiu para o seu novo quarto, sentou na cama e então viu a estante cheia de livros em um dos cantos do quarto, se levantou e foi olhar os títulos, estava impaciente, pegou um livro sobre defesa contra as artes das trevas, se sentou em uma poltrona e foi ler. Já tinha se passado cerca de meia hora quando ouviu um barulho na porta, deixou o livro com a pagina marcada e desceu, viu o Professor Dumbledore, parado na porta com uma garota ao seu lado... era uma lindíssima garota, estava por volta dos 16 anos, era morena com algumas mechas de cabelos loiros, seus olhos eram azuis vivos como os de uma seu pescoço havia uma profunda cicatriz em forma serpenteada.  
_Olá Harry!Que bom que já acordou!Como está se sentindo?  
_Estou ótimo professor!Obrigado – disse Harry olhado para a garota, que de cabeça erguida, observava os dois.  
_Me deixe te apresentar Harry...  
_Não se preocupe Alvo, eu mesma me apresento - disse a garota -Meu nome é Elizabette Enil Collariuns, vou ser sua nova colega de escola.  
_Muito prazer, Srta. Collariuns. Você já deve saber meu nome não é mesmo? Mas mesmo assim sou Harry Potter.  
_O prazer é todo meu Sr. Potter.  
_Me chame de Harry!  
_Só se me chamar de Liza! -Disse ela com um lindo sorriso  
_Está bem Liza.- Disse Harry também rindo.  
_Bom, agora que já estão apresentados, venha comigo Liza, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto.

Dumbledore subiu a escada, sendo seguido por Liza e Harry, este olhava maravilhado para Liza, a sua beleza era algo que Harry nunca tinha visto, o deixava paralisado, sem conseguir raciocinar.

__Se ponha em seu lugar Potter _– Pensou ele

Sua antiga paixão por Cho Chang, não chegava nem aos pés do que estava sentindo naquele momento, pela garota que andava graciosamente, mas decidida a sua frente, era como se todos os mundo estivessem voltados para ela, mas isso não passava prepotência, muito pelo contrario, só demonstrava todo seu poder de uma forma simples e singela. Ela tinha uma beleza incomum, os cabelos balançavam em suas costas, como se tivesse um constante vento batendo nele apesar de nenhuma arvore balançar, Harry sabia que o próprio corpo de Liza possuía magia e presença. Elizabette demonstrava uma força e poder que Harry nunca tinha visto em ninguém.  
Chegaram ao corredor em que ficava o quarto de Harry e somente três quadros antes Dumbledore parou e abriu a porta para Liza, Harry olhou de relance e viu que o quarto era verde-água, com uma enorme cama de casal, parecida com a que tinha em seu quarto. Uma estante, uma escrivaninha e uma cômoda estavam no quarto que tinha 2 portas, uma para o banheiro e outra para o closet, assim como no quarto de Harry, havia alguns aparelhos eletrônicos, como uma TV, um DVD, um Som e um Computador. Liza entrou maravilhada no quarto, olhando tudo.  
_Alvo, é maravilhoso.  
_Espero que se sinta bem nele Liza. Desejo que esse seja seu novo lar  
_Com um quarto desse? Com certeza vou ficar bem.  
_Então, acho melhor você descansar um pouco.  
_Esta bem. Ate daqui a pouco Harry, tchau Alvo.  
_Tchau!-disseram os dois.  
Dumbledore olhou para Harry, que ainda olhava a porta, onde instantes antes estava Liza e deu um sorrisinho maroto.  
_Harry?  
_Ah, oi professor.  
_Vamos descer?  
_E-e-eu vou para meu quarto. Estou me sentindo estranhamente cansado! – Harry se sentiu corar  
_Certo, qualquer coisa estarei lá em baixo.  
_Sim, senhor.  
Dumbledore voltou para a escada e Harry se dirigiu para o seu quarto, se jogou na cama e pegou novamente o livro, imaginando que garota era aquela que estava mexendo tanto com seus sentimentos.**  
**

Fim do Capitulo

N/A: Oii gente

Bom, pra vcs terem uma idéia de como é a Liz, vejam essa imagem: http :/ / lh6. ggpht. com / _ 1ur4X2hVW _ A / S9TD9Y _ YF1I / AAAAAAAAADU / tFXCOvCJIB0 / liz. jpg (ja sabem, é so tirar os espaços)

Valeeu

Comeeentem!


End file.
